User talk:The evil dude
* Runescape - Battle of Asgarnia You are being invited to RSFFW's first text-based role-play! You may either enlist to be an attacker or defender of Asgarnia (or none at all if you don't want to be involved). If you decide to join you even get to make your own clan (cool, eh?) (a fan fiction clan)! If you want to know the plot before joining, the plot is essentially as follows: #A clan and/or Kingdom attacks Asgarnia. #Our characters beat the snot out of each other. #Someone wins! :) Please on my talk page if you want to join or not. 06:23, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Post 11 of RuneScape - Battle of Asgarnia Your post broke the second-to-last rule by acting our of someone else's character(s). It was added not too long ago, so I didn't really expect you to really know about it. All that is needed to be done to fix this problem is to have something else happen with my characters that I am okay with, or just completely re-do your post. *Options I'm okay with: #Skorath people come in, none of the AMC notice them, and when they do, they are startled, and surrender. #Skorath people come in, tell the AMC to surrender, so the AMC surrenders. #Skorath people force there way in by wounding or killing all the people from the squad that McWhite and Demansio met above ground, and so the AMC surrenders. 19:33, 19 October 2007 (UTC) ::Thank you. 23:37, 19 October 2007 (UTC) RE:Marine corps Sure. 01:42, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :"Tarikto"...Is that name supposed to resemble "Tarikochi", or is it just a coincidence? (No, you're not in trouble.) 21:24, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Planet Earth just read what you posted in the role play, you mentioned earth to be a different planet from runescape, and as stated by JaGEx, it is not, in the knowledge base about seers village / camelot(i think) it mentions that king arthur and his knights came from England, which is located in the earth, if you dont want ot change it, dont do it, maybe im too factual...-- Jigo22Walkie Talkie 23:31, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Daleks Just so you know, in my new chapter, Dalek Thay gets shot down, but he is not dead. Instead, he lands in Burthorpe and heals, planning his next attack. Just thought you oughtta now. Ugozima 12:05, 27 October 2007 (UTC) :Judoon leader dies in this chappie, but not from Vrkn! BTW, the new Shmblahblah leader gets abducted by Dalek Sec, and these are the options for you I am OK with: *New leader gets tourtured, but escapes *New leader gets abducted, but fights one hell of a battle and very badly damages Sec, then escapes *New leader gets abducted, but outwits Sec (pretty gosh darn hard) and escapes You take too long, lol. I'm doing the abduction story myself. 00:20, 28 October 2007 (UTC) ::Well aren't you Mr Bossy Pants; I was going to add the story of Jtrt, Vrkn, and Fdpth's funeral. But OK...sigh =( **wink wink nudge nudge** 18:11, 1 November 2007 (UTC) RuneScape - Peacekeepers Dear , You are invited to this wiki's second role-play story! And no, I'm not copying Chia with a battle. Instead, this one is about a peacekeeping group from Yanille that travels the world and keeps peace in places of war. So here's the idea: 1) You make characters to either help keep the peace, or shatter it. 2) The peacekeepers try to make peace. 3) Someone wins! Who? We don't know! It's up to you! So turn on your creativity, click on this link, and get writing! Your fellow RSFFWikian, 16:00, 28 October 2007 (UTC) (Note: This message needs no reply; it is sent to everyone on the wiki.) Fat People Do You Have Anything Against Fat People?! Lol, Just Kidding, I Just Noticed The Siltheen Always Hide In Fat Guys, And It's Funny, BTW, The Battle is Going Very Well,Chia And You Are Very Active In It, And Ugozima Is Too (Dont Ask Why I Used Capitalization, I Dont Know Either). -- Jigo22Walkie Talkie 00:41, 31 October 2007 (UTC) : It was a joke, I read the siltheen article, I knew they were very big, although i haven't seen that movie (or series).-- Jigo22Walkie Talkie 20:24, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Forum:New Policies Can you please vote here? Thanks, Emos Talk to me 06:37, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Just a suggestion How about Macras instead of macros? By the way, a few ideas for the music list: *Rising Cybermen (a play on Rise of the Cybermen and RuneScape track Rising Damp) *The Terrible TARDIS (a play on the Terrible Tower track) *Mr. Garrison 21:00, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Hi Hey, your Evil Dude! The other Doctor who crazy one! Anyway, I forgot to remove the sign up, soz. I kinda don't understand some of the wiki now, cos' your doing a MASSIVE doctor who crossover. Tone it down a little, please? The entire role playing plot is taken by doctor who charactors. Sheesh. Doctor Who rocks, and i imagined if Runescape and Doctor who crossed over. It did in the Battle of Asgarnia (Slitheen, Cult of Skaro and Judoon). Don't worry, when i am writing up a story some time in the future (which will be the sequel to BoA) I won't add much Doctor who elements as i did last time. Arnie 18:19, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Kk. Make me a DW quiz and post it on my talk page. Lets see how much you know. I'm a massive fan as well you know! Ok, feed back, as follows: # - Name a member of the Slitheen family. Blon Fel Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen # - Why do Toclafane kill their ancestors? Because it's fun! # - Why did the Master go mad? He looked into the Time Vortex # - How did the Cult of Skaro escape the Time War? Using a Void Ship # - How do the Family of Blood discover the Doctor as a human? As an english school teacher # - How does Dalek Sec describe the Cybermen being good at? Dieing. Stupid Daleks. # - What alien controls the Autons? The Nestene Consiusness. # - How do the Parallel Cybermen come to our universe? By coming through the holes in the universe that the void ship created. # - How does the "last" Dalek regenerates itself? By absorbing the DNA of Rose Tyler # - What happens to the Sycorax leader when he duels the Doctor? He Chops off his hand. You seem to be an expert. On the PRESENT series. Tell me, How many times have the Daleks appeared in Doctor Who? Or the Cybermen? What about the Sontarens. And no looking at wikipedia! Here you go! # - Which doctor was on for the longest? # - How many "multi-doctor" stories have there been? # - What were this universe's cybermen allergic to? # - If you include Davros, how many dalek emperors have there been? # - What colour hair has the Doctor allways wanted? # - How many of his companions were killed? # - Name doctor who's spin-offs # - In the current series, how many british monarchs has the doctor had encounters with? # - Which vegetable did the 5th doctor wear on his lapel? # - What colour did it turn on contact with certain gases? Here's how y' did: #- Which doctor was on for the longest? No, Tom Baker, the 4th. He was on for 7 years #- How many "multi-doctor" stories have there been? No 4 doctors! #- What were this universe's cybermen allergic to? Correct #- If you include Davros, how many dalek emperors have there been? Correct #- What colour hair has the Doctor allways wanted? Correct #- How many of his companions were killed? Not counting Kamelion, 3 have been killed, including Adric #- Name doctor who's spin-offs. Good #- In the current series, how many british monarchs has the doctor had encounters with? Yep #- Which vegetable did the 5th doctor wear on his lapel? Yep #- What colour did it turn on contact with certain gases? Correct-a-mundo! You got 7/10. Good enough. Oh well. Write another chapter of Peacekeepers. And... My dragon slayers arn't in it. Can i change it to Dracomancers? Chapter 13 of RuneScape - Peacekeepers Are the Dragon Slayers you are talking about in your chapter the Axe Riders or the Dragon Slayers of ToaBionicle? if they are the Axe Riders, may i change it to Monster Slayers that is what they are? im not trying to be rude, so sorry if it sounded a little rude... 20:59, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :Ok, i just wanted to know -- 15:04, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Peace or Pieces? Erm... I think I've created a three way battle between the OoAM, My DracoMancers and the Axe's. Oopsy! Write another chapter! The cookie monster and i have something to settle. What is it with you? Not being rude, but why will you never accept my Alliances? I accept that the second one was never gonna happen, but the first? And why the sudden flash of Dr. Who? Now that i look at that that way, I see your point. A confused weirdo, RuneScape - Staff of Power Dear , You are invited to this wiki's third role-play story! And no, I'm not copying anyone with a battle, although at first i did copy Ugozima's message Instead, this one is about a group stationed in Burthorpe that is traveling up a mountain to find a legendery staff. So here's the idea: 1) You make characters to either seek the staff for good, or evil purposes. 2) Someone wins! Here it is - this link, Your fellow RSFFWikian, The scorpzi invasion ended around 10 weeks before R-SoP The Dracomancers won't go back onto the surface for around 5 chapters. Please could you change this so that some Mayaki and the dracomancersremain in the tunnels. I am OK with one of the Mayaki coming up, and you can kill the 5 trainees, but John, Jen and Chris arn't the running types. Thank you! Under Construction template (and a cool notice) to help you saving time, i recommend you using for the articles under construction.-- 19:47, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Also i nominated you for adminship, its here, please accept the nomination or decline, i know you deserve it-- 00:53, 27 November 2007 (UTC) IotM and AotM Please vote in the IotMs and AotMs. They were just made. :) 01:07, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Congratulations Congrats for your Sysoping! 02:10, 20 December 2007 (UTC) The Regicide Hi evil dude, I think you know my new Role-Play, would you like to enlist? when we get 2 people for each side, we will begin! P.D.: Thanks for the thing of the years, yes it will be in year 175 of the RuneScape calendar 16:34, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :It's open now, you can write 21:56, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :Dude, did your Cyber Lord steal my suit? Cause I kinda need it as a plot device... --Fegaxeyl 19:13, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :Don't worry. It is only for infiltration purposes, and will spy until you have a good few hundred or more Cybers. I promise. The real fighting will be with the Crate Creatures. Just remember the Wise Old Man's technobabble - Drauss cannot be teleported away at all. --Fegaxeyl 19:59, 2 January 2008 (UTC) The prototype didn't die for nothing; one of his reasons for stting off the pulse was to kill the Clone Drones. RE: Bionicles Well, I'm sort of on and off, I liked them when I made the account and I like them now so..... yeah. Why? RE: New Role Play Sure. You can start a role-play whenever you want to. Just please don't start too many. If you do, you may end up with a load of abandoned role-plays. 00:19, 6 January 2008 (UTC) Cyber Lord Evil Dude, I've made a picture of the Cyber Lord. I know he's dead, but would you like me to post it up anyway? If so, could you please tell me what page to put it on. --Fegaxeyl 10:58, 6 January 2008 (UTC) Souls of the Damned Evil Dude, I'd love to join. I'm just working on the faction that will be joining (the Gielinor Defender Group), so I'll join in a day or two. Thanks for the invite! --Fegaxeyl 15:10, 6 January 2008 (UTC) I can't join right away. I have yet to start reading Regicide. After I finish reading that, I'll join. 06:44, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Evil Dude, The Gielinor Defender Group is almost done! I'll join tommorow! --Fegaxeyl 17:55, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Evil Dude, I just need to fill in all my characters, then I will be fully ready. Expect my first chapter on the 9th. --Fegaxeyl 18:01, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Mutra Achilos Well, the GDG doesn't have any agents per se, but you could put him down as an Elite or a Commando. Assuming, of course, this Achilos person is human. --Fegaxeyl 16:20, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Info You have my characters tell Mutra the info. I've also got some spoilers: *Draco and Dargenath may appear again. *John may die and lose a regneration. *The quest for the book might be a mini One Small Favour quest. Erm... can I take the Grimmy out of the story in a few chaps, It's sorta part of my plot line... Erm... i could just send him to the void and trap him in there. RE: Kirops and the Marine Corps Yeah, it's suitable. 22:53, 17 January 2008 (UTC) RuneScape - Revenge of the Alone Ones I've created another role-play, as a sequel to R-SotD. I've made a trilogy, I thought we could call it the "Sacrifices" trilogy or the "Rise of Angeror" trilogy. any way, the link's here. We could just have his followers, Angeror himslef doesn't have to appear. I think I'll join again, but after that I'll probably take a short break from role plays. But I will join the role play - I just need to do a bit of planning. --Fegaxeyl 12:31, 20 January 2008 (UTC) RE: New Story Serial Evil Dude, Sure, you can use the GDG if you wish. However, I was going to expand the GDG page with added info, such as weaponry and vehicle specifications. They could be up tomorrow, so that would be a great time to start, but if you want to begin writing now, by all means do so. --Fegaxeyl 14:04, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :Just wondering, are these time fractures based on the anomalies in the ITV show Primeval? :--Fegaxeyl 15:43, 19 January 2008 (UTC) ::Um, just wondering, are these stories going to be written out as proper stories, or as scripts for, say, a TV show? ::--Fegaxeyl 07:54, 20 January 2008 (UTC) :::Gotcha. Can I write one... now? As in one that's already been put up? :::--Fegaxeyl 09:59, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Re:Writing an episode Hi, thanks for that! My idea is a story entitled "Holiday for the Heroes" which features the group taking a "relaxing break" to Brimhaven -- but end up battling giant crabs and various poisonous creatures from a point during the start of the Fourth Age. *Mr. Garrison 12:18, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the thing about Danger of the Dorgeshuun... but ya see, I have a bit of a problem. Which is... I'm a non-member on RS and as such I barely know anything about Ardougne or the Cave Goblins (although I do know a lot more than most other non-members in comparison). So if you understand, could I do another one? I have my eyes set on The Tentacled Terror, but if you want me to do something else... --Fegaxeyl 17:45, 21 January 2008 (UTC) An epic finale I know i'm new to Time Fractures (though I love it!), but may I suggest an idea for a season finale? It's based on the 2007 Doctor Who finale (I'm a fan too) The Sound of Drums / Last of the Time Lords. It would feature Lord Drakan (compare to the Master) opening a huge anomoly above Morytania releasing his army of Vyrewatch upon RuneScape to rule supreme (just like the Toclafane). How about it? *Mr. Garrison 21:14, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Thank you very much, I've also got an episode called Castle Revenants going for EP 9. *Mr. Garrison 16:54, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Theme Music Evil Dude, Just been looking at Time Fractures, and it says the theme tune is "Numb" by Linkin Park. Now, I think that, like Primeval, it should have a classical theme. And what kind of music do I love? Oh - classical! So I think I can find a better tune. While we're on the subject of themes, I thought it would be great if one of us could write a script for the Opening Sequence, then we could act it out with one of us filming, then we could post it up! Just brainstorming. --Fegaxeyl 17:22, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Time Fractures I was wondering, could I write a chapter? I love primeval, and I'd love a link from the 1st age (time of Dragonkin) to the Dracomancer fortress. The fortress will become infected with the Dragonkin and the dracomancers will be forced to make some harsh decisions. tHE GDG could go there to investigate some strange glowing. Deathworm Evil Dude, I've just made a big add-on to the Deathworm article. If you don't mind - and if it's possible - could I add my name under yours thereby making the page my property as well as yours? You must admit, it's now at least five times larger, and that addition was all mine and my property... --Fegaxeyl 16:50, 22 January 2008 (UTC) Total messup Damn, damn, damn! Evil Dude, as an admin, can you change page names? If so, please hurry over to the new Time Fracture episode "Fancy in a Fireight" and change it to "Fancy in a Firefight". I would be mega-thankful if you did so. By the way, in case you're wondering, Fancy in a Firefight is a special two-parter which is going to form the basis of a love story arc between Drauss and Kairie. And, if so, if you can't change the page name, can Chia? And if so, could he change it for me? --Fegaxeyl 18:00, 22 January 2008 (UTC) Dateline, wheneveritis Evil Dude, Need to reference the date of Alien vs. GDG, and I'm wondering what year it is. Could you please respond ASAP? I'll need to know so that Drauss and Kairie know when they need to get back to their timeline in Love and Hate. --Fegaxeyl 16:31, 25 January 2008 (UTC) This is totally unrelated, but I don't wanna crowd your talk page with too many messages. So here goes - for your monsters and characters in Time Fractures thing, you can get bios for the Prodigies here: [[Gielinor Defender Group#Prodigies|''click me!]] Spin(off)ing aroun' Evil Dude, The main series of Time Fractures has ended (I think) - boo hoo! There will be no more series of Time Fractures (I think) - double boo hoo! However, if you let me put up some spinoffs it can continue - woohoo! I was thinking of: *Christmas/Other holiday specials *An alternative history series - what if the future GDG won? *Time Fractures:The Movie! If you like one or all, please tell me! --Fegaxeyl 18:20, 26 January 2008 (UTC) Fractures and more Evil Dude, Can I make a page related to Time Fractures about the different types of Time Fractures? You will notice that in "Fancy in a Firefight" Zell makes reference to a "Jump Fracture". If I can create that page, that and all sorts of other Fractures will be explained! --Fegaxeyl 21:14, 28 January 2008 (UTC) Picture ain't perfect Evil Dude, Isn't it about time you got a new poster for the next role-play? --Fegaxeyl 16:34, 31 January 2008 (UTC) No no no no no no no no no no Evil Dude, only ones who Draco sees fit to enter the Draconic Plane are allowed in there. And no portals can be created to it. Imagine if you could create a portal to heavan. nononononononononononono! Soz, went a bit OTT on that one. And thanx. Warning, this complaint contains spoilers. If you don't want to see them, or are not The Evil Dude, don't read this Highlight below. OH MY GOD What are youplaying at? That's taking a bit of a risk in'it! Well, I've got an example of Rape being allowed, and it being Disallowed: *Chiafriend12's Protection from ilegal Actions has Rape as one of the Listed. *Emo's ''Emote:Rape, which was taken off the site. I think you can get away with mentioning it, but only if you modify it a squijy' bit. Re:Morytania Hi Evil Dude, Morytania is a horror/drama series, so there isn't any sci-fi elements involved. Please reply if you have any other story ideas. *Mr. Garrison 17:15, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Sitenotice RuneScape Fan Fiction:Requests for adminship/ToaBionicle Could you put on the notice that I've got an RfA up? Re:Episode I really like the ghost story idea, how about a sort of shade creature of one of the character's fathers or an old friend, something like that. Mr. Garrison 21:18, 9 February 2008 (UTC) I took it you were going to do the ghost story, a murderer isn't very Morytania-ish. I know there's some strict guidlines for this it's just that I want the series to head in the right way. By the way, is that your IP address on the page or a vandal? Mr. Garrison 23:24, 9 February 2008 (UTC) Forget that comment before, I read your idea wrong, they're both one idea instead of two separate ones so my bad on that one! Is it possible to mail me some form of synopsis that sums the episode up in a nutshell? Mr. Garrison 00:06, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Conworlding Hi. I'm Yunzhong Hou. I've launched a brand-new conworld that attempts to use a new set of rights based on the Creative Commons License and 'declares void' the GNU license, so that (supposedly) whatever you submit within that project is safer. There are as of yet no rules regarding now it must develop, so you have the opportunity to give it a sense of direction to begin with as well as incorporate the content from any conworlds you might have already created. I'm trying to get others involved in this project as well. Join, and together we can have a new, better beginning. It's at this page, the new license is here. You can leave me messages here. Cheers, Yunzhong Hou 03:07, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Revenge of the Alone Ones Evil Dude, I just put up a new chapter for Revenge of the Alone Ones, but I'm confused about what's going on. Could you please give me a few pointers about where everyone is and what's happening in the Role Play? By the way, I've just put a huge Deathworm infestation around Varrock. --Fegaxeyl 11:49, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :So, the GDG and Torchwood have met. Can we be allies, or at the very least help each other escape from Varrock? Cause that would be kinda cool with all the technology and stuff. --Fegaxeyl 12:31, 11 February 2008 (UTC) Re:Murder in the Masses So the ghost ''is the murderer? Mr. Garrison 11:57, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Conworlding Due to recent complaints that the license here is too complicated, I've created a short summary of it here. Hope this clarifies problems. Although Idea hasn't launched yet, we are making a list of all people who might be interested in contributing to the project. If there are at least 5, Central might consider making a site just for us, so if you want to conworld, please add your signature here. Also, we might be assigning development leadership positions to those who express interest. Development leaders will be in charge of everything related to their assigned aspect of conworlding, ie. government, economy, geography, etc. Also, considering Idea's nascent status, voting discussion is taking place on several critical issues. Please visit this page to voice your opinion on the matters. For those who are wondering, you don't need to get permission from anyone to join in. It's an all-new project I initiated, and everyone is allowed to participate freely in a democratic environment. Cheers, Yunzhong Hou 14:54, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Awards Here are your awards: You may put them in your user page. 15:14, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Confusion Thanks for the support on the RfA, I want to ask you a question. How many votes do you need? or do you need all of the admin's votes? Ok, thanks. When you're ready... ...Feel free to make your story and add it on the template (Template:Morytania), just like the Time Fractures episode pages. By the way, thanks for clearing up the confusion I hade over the plot, it sounds very intriguing... Mr. Garrison 20:15, 12 February 2008 (UTC) Inaccurate plot part Gadderanks and the vampyres have never visited Burgh de Rott (the vamps have no idea it exists), the one time they did, In Aid of the Myreque, the three of them were killed. Also could you change Eternal Void to trapped in the shadows, as nothing that has died tends to stay dead. Mr. Garrison 12:17, 13 February 2008 (EST) Thanks very much! And I'm liking what I've read so far. Mr. Garrison 18:16, 13 February 2008 (UTC) What if...? Evil Dude, I've just created a new article called What if...?. What's special about it? It's an alternative history, in which Zamorak won the God Wars and you can put down all the stuff that happens because of that (i.e. people, places and so on). There are just a few rules you need to check on the page, but otherwise you are free to write whatever you like. Hope to see you there! --Fegaxeyl 12:48, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Competition If you aare making an animal comp, please delete one I set up a week ago, Animal Showdown. Deinoscorpio Just read the story so far, I thought it'd be interesting if we did something like a background story on the creatures. How about we keep them as a recurring problem that dwell in the underground caves of the swamp and the Haunted Mine? But probably a story would be for Volume Two, but it'd be good to use them some more. Mr. Garrison 17:30, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Yeah, we could have Deinoscorpio becoming much more prominent in Volume Two (cos if we do Vol 1 there won't be enough episodes to give proper info). And how about Drakan saying something like "Apoca Lypse is the only human I'll ever have even the slightest respect for"? By the way, Deinoscorpio is referenced in Drakan Effect as "that wretched scorpion", but it would be a strong threat to the village, but Drakan and the vamps are technically invincible, but are not a prominent threat, whereas Deinoscorpio might not be invincible, but is a VERY big and prominent threat. Mr. Garrison 22:23, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Yeah of course, but remember to keep it a bit subtle so that nobody will get too curious yet, but its good to keep speculation going. For ep 2 of Vol 2 I was thinking you could write a proper introduction to the creature (1.8/2.1 have to resolve the Drakan cliffhanger). But yeah, an attack at the end of Vol 2 would be interesting, as the vamps will not be as prominent in Vol 2. By the way, do you want to write episode 7 of Vol 1? Mr. Garrison 11:43, 23 February 2008 (UTC) Re:Ep 7 I was thinking of it being as a simple episode that leads on to the finale. I call it "The Waiting Game" where the villagers watch and wait, as an increase in vamp activity in the woods east of Burgh de Rott has been sighted. It could also shed some background info on the characters, like a subplot of it could be a flashback to when the Wanderer arrived or something like that. Mr. Garrison 12:31, 23 February 2008 (UTC) Btw, do you mind changing the Vyrewatch to a normal Vampyre (I'm saving Vyrewatch for the finale) and the gun to some sort of potion/blessed weapon in Murder in the Masses? Mr. Garrison 12:41, 23 February 2008 (UTC) I quite like that idea, I've been thinking an episode possession would be interesting, perhaps it could be like artifacts from the First/Second Age before Drakan arrived, but don't make the artifacts like sci-fi items, more like wierd objects with symbols and such, something we could revisit later on in the series. Mr. Garrison 16:56, 23 February 2008 (UTC) I've added a final story, so now Volume 1's masterplan is complete and hopefully it'll look good when all the stories are written. Mr. Garrison 19:59, 23 February 2008 (UTC) Two worlds Evil Dude, Y'know I was saying about a spinoff series for Time Fractures? I've just created it, and it's called Two worlds. As the creator of the Time Fractures, I think you would enjoy helping out with this new project. It seems shorter than Time Fractures but actually it is exactly the same in length (30 episodes). So, just gimme the message if you wanna join and get writing! By the way, what did you think of the Primeval Finale? Cool or what? --Fegaxeyl 16:40, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :Sure, write what you like (within the series's scope). Let's start of by writing, say, the first 3-5 episodes and then move on. By the way, I'm planning to create a whole proper opening sequence (an actual video)! Fegaxeyl 18:31, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Re:Finale If it's okay, could you leave Operation Necrosis without the cliffhanger, as The Last Shanty has been planned to work as a standalone story, I've had it in my head ages. Volume 2 won't begin writing for a little while, just so we can both finish up on the various projects we're doing (I've got about 7 Time Fractures eps to finish lol). Mr. Garrison 17:17, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Any Ideas? After the explosion that was Rise of Angeror, any ideas for the next one? I'm out personally. On another note, I remember when you told me it was two weeks to wait. I hope you do not find it impatient of me to ask, is it two weeks yet? (It's been 21 days, more than two weeks.) Operation Necrosis Brilliant stuff! Lol, but how do you plan to reverse things? Because it'd be a shame to let it be entirely destroyed, as I think it would be very interesting to reuse it in Volume Three, as it would help the finale episode I've been thinking of for that Volume. Anyway, I'm glad to see the old Swamp Spirit back, and the Deinoscorpio references are working out well (remember he's the main adversary for Volume Two!) Mr. Garrison 18:48, 25 February 2008 (UTC) In your Two Worlds story, could you keep the Deinoscorpio in that part of a separate canon with no Morytania crossovers or mentions, thanks. Mr. Garrison 19:23, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Lol thanks for that, anyway as for the setting I imagined it as a kind of series linked in no way to role plays or anything, like a completely separate world in a way where none of the events of the other canons take place (i.e. nobody even saved the Myreque as seen in Darkness of Hallowvale and the associated quests). I imagined it also to be at a point in about 100 years from now, but nobody ever notices, I'll try and figure out a precise date though. Btw you caught on to my Torchwood reference in the episode 6 title! As for Volume 2 of Morytania, I'm gonna add room for about 10 episodes as Fegaxeyl is thinking of writing one at a future point and I wanted to see if there were any other good writers, besides, more writers gives us more of a break and will take some of the pressure for ideas from our imaginations. This season will also act as an intro to many concepts that will be revisited (such as black magic, Deinoscorpio, Drakan's masterplan etc.), and tell me any ideas for Volume 2 cos I've only got a few. Mr. Garrison 19:40, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Bionicle Quote When you say "Makuta From Bionicle", don't you mean the Makuta of Metru Nui? 22:13, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Mispelling Evil Dude, When you are writing "sentinent" it is incorrect - the actual spelling of the word is "sentient". I thought you might like to know because, well, it wouldn;t be that impressive to win an award in, say, GB that is mispelled, would it? --Fegaxeyl 16:08, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Re:Time placement I think it's best we leave it undetermined, it makes things more interesting that way. Mr. Garrison 17:09, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Two Worlds in two words! Evil Dude, Can-you-put-Two-Worlds-on-the-top-bar? By-the-way,-you-may-have-noticed-that-as-this-is-hyphenated-it-really-is-Two-Worlds-in-two-words! --Fegaxeyl 16:37, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :By the way, you can add episodes that are beyond the first few now. But stick to the first season, 'k? --Fegaxeyl 16:11, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Sentient squids In a new chapter, may I have John Redson and his crew discovering them, and possibly them capturing Redson's crew? Mr. Garrison 17:43, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Good idea. Mr. Garrison 17:56, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Here's an idea - your Sentient Squids capture Bysworth (I deliberately set myself up for that) then expose him to the Conscious or whatever, blackmailing or bribing him into finding the Orb of Riches (which could be some sort of restoration device for Angeror) or something like that. In any case, please don't kill off the crew - just have them scared out of their wits with the snake I made (which was supposed to be your, or one of, the sea serpents. They run away, but don't die. Pretty much the most I can do is the snake part, and even then it would seem kind of confusing without obvious involvement with the squidboys. --Fegaxeyl 16:07, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :Could he be bribed instead? He is kinda money-mad, anyway. --Fegaxeyl 20:46, 1 March 2008 (UTC) TF/TW template I've redesigned the Time Fractures template again. it's less squashed and fits better, plus it includes the Two Worlds episodes and the years seasons/holiday specials were in. Mr. Garrison 18:34, 29 February 2008 (UTC) List of Morytania Stories I'm gonna create a separate list for eps (or maybe on the Morytania main page come to think of it), and then the episode infobox, story notes and synopsis will be moved to this new home with only the plot and the two next episode templates wil remain, just to take some congestion off the page. Mr. Garrison 15:26, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Entrana-Asthalin War Dear The evil dude, You have been personally invited to join yet another Role-play at this wiki! The plot is that Entrana has been hiding a secret arsenal beneath the volcano on Karmaja and Asgarnia and Misthalin have found out. This is my first RP, so don't expect a great one. So, if you're ready, click here to get started! Best wishes, 20px 9potterfan17pxI hate it when people make you read this just to waste time, I mean, it just goes on, and, on... 21:42, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Don't worry... ...I'm moving all of it to a story list, so the stories themselves will seem more "story-like", just wait until Vol. 1 finishes then I'm transferring it all. Mr. Garrison 17:16, 5 March 2008 (UTC) I've redesigned the story list on the main Morytania page, and I think we can both agree it looks much better. Now I have all this on the main page, could you please remove it from Murder in the Masses, just so the pages look uniform. By the way, Deinoscorpio has got three appearences in Volume 2 so far, but that volume is still in planning, but soon I shall put out a template for the next volume so we can all select how many stories we will right, plus I want to attract a few other people to write as well, but I will not let them write any Deinoscorpio stories as he is your creation and you know him best. Mr. Garrison 17:48, 5 March 2008 (UTC) here, scroll down a bit and you'll see a much smarter episode guide. Mr. Garrison 17:55, 5 March 2008 (UTC) In response Could we co-write the finale? I've got an idea on it but I think you should write the bits with Deino in and I'll try and sum it up and add in the final scenes. I like the Wanderer idea but explain more about this winged creature and Deino association with another species, I'm intrigued but confused... Mr. Garrison 17:22, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Okay, but we won't start work on Vol 2 for a few weeks, and Necrosis magic will deffinetely be coming back, but maybe not Volume 2. Mr. Garrison 17:40, 6 March 2008 (UTC) RE: Redirects To restore/undelete an article or redirect, go to . To undo a redirect, revert the edit that you wish to undo, if I understand your question. 16:42, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :Ahh. When a redirect is used, it will usually say "(Redirected from .)". If you click on that link, you can get to the redirect page without being redirected. 16:53, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::Sure. 20:34, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Theriksta I think I've spelt it right! Anyway, I really like the idea of a showdown, and can I somehow link the old vamps into it somehow? Mr. Garrison 17:40, 7 March 2008 (UTC) VotEotW Evil Dude, As you know, Bruce Brysworth has entered the Engineer's Sanctuary and he is being led to see the Orb of Riches. Could the Sentient Squids launch an attack to capture the Orb? If so, a full-out and awesome battle could emerge between the Sentient Squids and the Sanctuary's defensive systems. What do you say? --Fegaxeyl 08:16, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Ok, guessing that Wisp is first? To change the main page text, edit Template:Competition. 2nd is better than 3rd! Top Bar Evil Dude, Three questions: #Does the top bar thingy have a proper name? If so, what? #Does it have an address (i.e. template top bar)? #Can a non-admin edit it? Please answer! --Fegaxeyl 18:34, 12 March 2008 (UTC) VttEotW Evil Dude, Are you gonna write the next chapter? I'm kinda bored... --Fegaxeyl 18:55, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Two points # You wanna right the two monsters (Deino and Therik) having a big battle in the finale because I need to start thinking out a structure for the series. But I think that would be a very interesting part to have. And the Shadow intrigues me (can we have him linked to Zaros?) # Do you and Fegaxeyl want to have your characters meet up with mine at the Eastern Lands for a big show-down between the squids, my lot and the other characters? *Mr. Garrison 19:43, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Okay, but it won't be able to go in Volume 3's finale as that is already planned out, and it isn't an alien is it? Mr. Garrison 17:48, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Oh okay, I just didn't want some kind of big alien invasion thing happening, and alien means not native to Earth. I'll have finished The Last Shanty soon, and then we can properly begin planning Vol 2 which will have 10 stories in order to get a few new writers on. Mr. Garrison 17:56, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Signature Evil Dude, I'm having difficulty customising my signature. Although you can't actively change it, could you, say, copy out the coding for the bottom line (the part I want) then edit it so that the dots lead to my talk and my name leads to my homepage? And, if possible, all in blue? If you just post it up using the Nowiki thing and then the non-nowikified proper example below, I'd be grateful. Thanks! --Fegaxeyl 19:20, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for the suggestions. As for the RS Big Brother, as I said to Chia it's still in it's very early conception stages, but it could be big. As said it'll be a role-playish sort of thing, and a poll-based sort of thing, so we'll need plenty of time to work it out. Also, at this rate the only females we'll have will be the four female prodigies, Thyra, Kairie, Mordi, and Creeth. Hopefully there'll be a few more female characters when this gets started for better interaction. Anyway, if you have any suggestions just post 'em up! :By the way, in Voyage yada dada da, could you hold off the end at least until the Silvorbs catch up with the Devastation? --Fegaxeyl 21:26, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Re:Last Shanty It's an entire episode about Lord Drakan taking over Cadbury's hence the drumming gorilla. Lol just kidding. It involves a raid on Meiyerditch but will involve an inter-season cliffhanger. As for series 2, Deino will change the village forever in its 3 major appearences and there's an episode about the shades.... Mr. Garrison 19:41, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Volume 2 brief 2 picks up a day after Volume 1 ends following a cliffhanger. I have proposed for there to be 3 stories next volume with Deinoscorpio: *Beast: The Wanderer, Dirth and Tamron embark on a mission into the swamps to see and monitor Deinoscorpio. Story 2. *Infiltration: Deinoscorpio is becoming more active and soon pursues the Wanderer back into the village causing havoc. Story 5. *Attack on Meiyerditch!: Deciding to use Deinoscorpio to their advantage, they lure it towards Meiyerditch to attack the Vampyres, unfortunately the Threkista is not dormant and soon a battle in the swamps begins. Story 10. I guessed you'd want to write "Beast" so the creature can be properly introduced, and also do you want to write "Infiltration" (but may I write the ending as something I can't reveal is going to happen). We're co-writing the finale (you can do the battle!) There's 10 stories for Volume 2 and The Shadow will be drifting in and out of the volume, keeping watch over Deinoscorpio. So here's the basics: *2.1 by me *2.2 by you *2.3 by TBA *2.4 by TBA *2.5 by you (final scene by me) *2.6 by me *2.7 by me *2.8 by TBA *2.9 by TBA *2.10 by both of us The four episodes with no writers have been left to attract anyone else who wants to write one or two episodes. Tell me what you think of the plan so far. *Mr. Garrison 23:44, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :Btw don't start writing until I've finished Last Shanty and 2.1 *Mr. Garrison 23:46, 15 March 2008 (UTC) I have exactly the same thing to do when I've finished Last Shanty. Mr. Garrison 11:00, 16 March 2008 (UTC) I've just read your recent addition to Shadow's article. He'll have to remain recurring through Volume 2 but deffinetely he can step up a mark in Volume 3. Will he possibly manifest into something similar to the Death creature in Torchwood? And can I possibly connect him to Operation Necrosis? (the book not the story) as I have a good idea on how he can evolve into the storyline... Mr. Garrison 15:52, 17 March 2008 (UTC) That's fine, but please end episode 5 with Deino in the village (I have an important plot twist to add). You can begin writing when the first episode of Volume 2 is completed. I call it "The Village That Burnt". Mr. Garrison 21:16, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Super Smash Bros. Brawl A fast question, do you have the SSBB?, you seem to like it very much. 18:38, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :I don't know, but you may try buying it on the internet, I did that, as that game wasn't going to arrive here, I think. 18:32, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Can I... Can I have John Redson meet up with and be recuited for Torchwood? I'm also thinking of something along the lines of making Torchwood into a series (I am a fan of it). I see the GDG are more UNIT (all guns blazing) and Torchwood isn't so military (just like Cardiff's Torchwood Three). Btw Necrosis magic is going to be the arc of Volume 3... Mr. Garrison 22:14, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Ello Just introducing myself. =] Linkin Park rccks o.O --Rasengan ownage 02:34, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Re:Torchwood Gielinor We could make it after writing vol 2 of Morytania, Time Fractures and Two Worlds episodes. The Shadow plot would have to be in vol 4 as there is a plot I need to carry over from Volume 3... Mr. Garrison 10:42, 25 March 2008 (UTC) GDG-Torchwood relationship Evil Dude, Just how does Torchwood feel towards the GDG? Annoyance? Anger? War? Any reason why two organisations both commited to defending Gielinor (although with different reasons and motives) should not be allies? The GDG is of course aware of Torchwood's existence, but unlike your alien combatting group they wish to help each other and co-operate. But, if Torchwood wishes to remain hostile to the GDG, then not only will the GDG not work with them, they may as well be in complete war... A question from your pal Fegaxeyl 19:24, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :The GDG actually does try to make allies with aliens or other species - it's just that very few have chosen not to wage war on Gielinor. One of their main tasks is the study of alien devices and biology to promote understanding and friendship. Which is why the GDG is already seeking to ally itself with the Silvorbs (although they are currently unaware of the existence of their creators, the Engineers). :An answer from your pal Fegaxeyl 19:35, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::I understand now. Will these 'converted' aliens appear in any future Torchwood plots? And will the GDG and Torchwood ever co-operate as allies, and close friends? ::Another question from your pal Fegaxeyl 19:42, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Flaw in the Plan Evil Dude, I was just looking at the description of Flaw in the Plan. Could it be used as a sort of impled prelude to Two Worlds, as in the "meddler with time" is actually Zell in the Parallel Universe, but the GDG are going after someone who is taking advantages of the anomalies, and the GDG presume that is the time meddler? Perhaps a cliffhanger ending with Zell could appear, too. But this is just a suggestion - if you want it to be like that then do so, but if you have something else planned I'm okay. Or, as a final option, maybe I could write it up. But just maybe. --Fegaxeyl 16:22, 27 March 2008 (UTC) :I'm not sure whether Bruce will be part of TW or not - it depends on how Voyage goes. Although putting him in would be interesting, one of the main reasons I created him is to be quite different from the rest of the characters I created (i.e. selfish, bigheaded etc) although his character has developed to become more righteous. Still, I feel more comfortable with him brushing with the GDG but not a full on agent. So he might be a mercenary, he might not. We'll see. --Fegaxeyl 20:05, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Descent into Darkness Just read whats on so far and its really good! This volume looks to be more epic than the first one, and is it okay if I add a sort of cliffhanger on to Village That Burnt where the Wanderer glimpses Deinoscorpio in the swamps (collecting rocks to rebuild with Tamron) and at the end he says something along the lines of "I'm going to get rid of you, once and for all..." Which will lead into Descent with him going to look for it. Mr. Garrison 12:05, 29 March 2008 (UTC) At the end could you have Dirth and Tamron's minds wiped of the events, I wish for them and everyone else to be introduced to all the true evil later on. Maybe the Wanderer could give them a memory-wiping potion or something similar. By the way, what's this episode going to be about, because it shouldn't have too much about Deino and the Shadow, as that would be better for the finale... Mr. Garrison 16:34, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Sounds good! Morytania is getting its own mythology, not just RuneScape related content! I so far have ideas for up to five volumes, so there's plenty more to come... Mr. Garrison 21:13, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Possible Role Play Evil Dude, I've been intending to make a roleplay for some time now. ALthough it will probably be released after all the TF, TW, Voyages and Torchwood stuff is done, I'll need plenty of time planning it so it's appealing, fun etc. Here are a few ideas - please tell me which you think is the best one/ones: *A detective roleplay - Varrock has been hit by a goblin bomb or something along those lines, and the players have to deduce who commited the crime. *A real-world roleplay - RuneScape (as a game) is hit by a sudden wave of glitches. Players use their RuneScape avatars to play it out and stop the glitches through some means. *A doomsday-clock roleplay - Gielinor will be hit in two hours by an asteroid. Each player has to find a way to stop it, either through co-operating with the other players or through sabotage. Each post can only take up a few minutes, i.e. a maximum of five. *An all-out-war roleplay - RuneScape is invaded by the and three years later they have won. The players have to orchestrate their characters to perform undercover terrorist actions leading to war, throwing them off. This could be a two- or three-parter, with say part one covering the initial war, part two the underground actions, and part three winning RuneScape over. None of these have to be in the Runiverse (especially not the real-world roleplay). Anyway, tell me what you think of each one and how successful they may be. Thanks! --Fegaxeyl 09:35, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Stories Evil Dude, Can we contribute or write another person's stories in Time Fractures, or Two Worlds, or whatever? --Fegaxeyl 10:33, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Descent into Darkness Is that the entire story? Mr. Garrison 16:22, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Lol I was getting caught up in all this discussion about the "Descent into Darkness" the Shadow speaks of... Could you add in something to do with the Deinoscorpio and Shadow having some sort of converstation (maybe slip a hint or two about their origins...) Only five days until "Partners in Crime" now Mr. Garrison 17:50, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Oh, hey. Well, since it seems that we are both on at the same time, I have a question. Do you play/have played Yu-Gi-Oh!? I don't mean to be exclaiming in my question, it's just the way it's spelled, with an exclamation point and such. 09:31, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :Well, I started Yu-Gi-Oh!: RuneScape Expansion, and you can make a card of yourself or some items if you want at yugiohcardmaker.net. 09:40, 1 April 2008 (UTC) why is there a whole sidebar category? named after you? when chiafriend is the owner. i was just wondering :S - Pidodas Cool, since there's a lot of content and stuff done by you right? Sorry for the double post, I click save twice by accident. sorry for forgetting to signature XD --Pidodas 18:20, 2 April 2008 (UTC) New Role-play I'm out of RS-VEW, (another Regicide fiasco), and I'm thinking of a role-play for after it. One of the reasons that R-Pk worked so well was that there was no overall objective, just a basic outline. So I'm thinking somehing like that would be good. Regular Spoilers: *We see just how immortality has really effected The Assassin. *The Traveller's history will be enlightened upon. *We will see another Immortal. *More Dracomancer Involvement.